Un jour les Serpentards domineront le monde
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Facebook à Poudlard, c'est comme chez les moldus : certains y étalent leur vie de couple, d'autre y jouent les voyeurs… ONE SHOT ! HUMOR à 100%


Bonjouuuuuuur. Hé non, vous ne rêvez pas. C'est bien moi. Non, le fait que j'ai une fic et une trad en cours ne m'empêche pas de venir poster des OS ahah. Bon, même si celui-ci, il est commencé depuis presque un an (mi-juillet 2010 pour être précise). C'est donc un soulagement de l'avoir enfin terminé et de pouvoir le poster.

Bon, sinon, oui j'ai cédé, j'ai fait un OS sur facebook. Mais pour ma défense, quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire je n'en avais vu et lu qu'un seul : "Harry Potter à commenté le statut de Drago Malefoy", qui est l'OS qui m'a donné l'idée. Je sais qu'il y en a d'autres qui ont fleuri après mais bon...chaque écrit est unique de toute façon.

Donc, je préviens tout de suite. Les gens qui sont allergique à l'**HUMOUR** (avec un grand H, un grand U, un grand...oui bon, vous avez compris), vous pouvez partir tout de suite, cet OS n'est absolument pas pour vous. C'est en effet un OS remplie d'Humour et limite **PARODIQUE** (je crois que j'ai franchi la limite en fait). Parodie des persos mais aussi de certains de mes "amis facebook" ahah...mais je m'en fous, ils ne viendront jamais ici.

Breffons, je crois que j'ai fait le tour. Ah si...

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire (si on peut appeller ça histoire) est à moi. Les personnages sont à la **Grande JKR** et le réseau social facebook appartient à Mark machin truc, **Zuckerberg** ou quelque chose dans le genre.

**Note** : Il y aura parfois des dates dans cet OS, je n'ai volontairement jamais mis l'année. A vous de voir : soit il y avait déjà facebook en 1998, soit ils sont nés plus tard et ils sont à Poudlard dix ans plus tard (par rapport aux livres).

**Warning** : Avis aux insensibles à l'humour, il est encore temps de fuir...

* * *

><p><span>Un jours les sangs-purs domineront le monde, mais pas demain, y'a soirée mondaine<span>

.

Hermione Granger : Révise pour les Aspics.

Drago Malefoy : Pourquoi t'es sur ton ordinateur alors ?

Hermione Granger : Je fais une pause.

Draco Malefoy : :(

Hermione Granger : ?

Drago Malefoy : Tu pourrais la faire avec moi ta pause…

Blaise Zabini : xD

Hermione Granger : Blaise : j'adore tes « commentaires » qui ne servent à rien.

Drago : je ne fais pas de pause en ta compagnie parce que je sais très bien que ladite pause deviendrait plus longue que prévue, et je ne veux pas prendre de retard dans mon planning de révisions. D'ailleurs j'y retourne.

Drago Malefoy : Et mon bisou ? Ingrate…

Blaise Zabini : L .O .L

.

Blaise Zabini : Pense que l'amour est un sentiment qui réussi très mal à Drago Malefoy.

Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott aiment ça.

Théodore Nott : Il me fait peur parfois.

Drago Malefoy : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je ne suis pas amoureux.

Blaise Zabini : A d'autres...

Drago Malefoy : Hermione est juste une très bonne amie.

Harry Potter : Comment tu as su qu'il parlait d'Hermione ? Tu t'es vendu tout seul :p

Théodore Nott : Mouhahahah

Blaise Zabini : Mais arrête Drago. Tout le monde sait que ca fait des mois que vous sortez ensemble…

.

.

Hermione Granger a écrit sur le mur de Drago Malefoy : Juste une amie…

.

Drago Malefoy est passé de « célibataire » à « en couple ».

Ginny Weasley aime ça.

Blaise Zabini : Aurais-tu trompé ton monde ? Je croyais vraiment que c'était Granger.

Ginny Weasley : Ce n'est pas parce que « j'aime » que ça me concerne.

Hermione Granger : :D

Lavande Brown Patil Thomas Finnigan : On peut savOir pourquOi tu es si cOntente ?

Parvati Patil Brown Thomas Finnigan : Oui On veut savOir.

Hermione Granger : Commères !

.

Drago Malefoy est passé de « en couple » à « marié »

Blaise Zabini : Ah ouais ?

Théo Nott : Lol.

Blaise Zabini : Ah ! Enfin tu as changé Théodore en Théo ! Depuis le temps que je te dis de le faire.

Théo Nott : J'avais pas le temps.

Blaise Zabini : -_-

Théo Nott : Oui bon, j'avoue, je ne trouvais pas comment on faisait.

Blaise Zabini : Sang-Pur va !

Théo Nott : Je t'emmerde Zabini.

Blaise Zabini : =)

Théo Nott : Pffff

Blaise Zabini : hihi

Drago Malefoy : Bon, vous avez finit de pourrir ma situation !

.

Hermione Granger a écrit sur le mur de Drago Malefoy : Il ne manque pas quelque chose ?

.

Drago Malefoy a écrit sur le mur d'Hermione Granger : Attend, ça arrive. J'étais parti dans les cuisines, grâce à toi les elfes m'adorent, ils me font mon sandwich préféré sans que j'aie besoin de demander.

.

Drago Malefoy est marié à Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley aiment ça.

Harry Potter : Genre.

Blaise Zabini : Entièrement d'accord avec toi Potter, je pensais pas que Granger était comme ça.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Je t'aiiiiime (L )

Hermione Granger Malefoy: Blaise t'es con.

Blaise Zabini : Sans commentaire. Et moi aussi je t'aime.

Drago Malefoy Granger : C'est à moi qu'elle disait je t'aime, abruti.

Théo Nott : Eh ben ça y'est…maintenant vous vous étalez… Je crois que je préférais le secret de polichinelle...

.

Drago Malefoy Granger a écrit sur le mur d'Hermione Granger Malefoy : (L) (L ) (L )

Drago Malefoy Granger : I LOVE U

Lavande Brown Patil Thomas Finnigan Londubat : Trop chou.

.

Lavande Brown Patil Thomas Finnigan Londubat à indiqué que Parvati Patil est sa sœur

Lavande Brown Patil Thomas Finnigan Londubat à indiqué que Padma Patil est sa sœur

Lavande Brown Patil Thomas Finnigan Londubat à indiqué que Dean Thomas est son frère

Lavande Brown Patil Thomas Finnigan Londubat à indiqué que Seamus Finnigan est son frère

Lavande Brown Patil Thomas Finnigan Londubat à indiqué que Neville Londubat est son frère.

.

Lavande Brown Patil Thomas Finnigan Londubat : GrYfFoNdOr FaMiLy FoR eVeR

Parvati Patil Brown Thomas Finnigan Londubat aime ça

Drago Malefoy Granger : Vous pouvez m'expliquer l'intérêt d'avoir 5 noms de famille ?

Blaise Zabini : Dis celui qui en a deux…

Drago Malefoy Granger : Oui mais moi c'est justifié,.

Blaise Zabini : lol

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : a fini ses révisions pour la journée et est tout simplement heureuse et amoureuse.

Hermione Granger Malefoy et Drago Malefoy Granger aiment ça

Drago Malefoy Granger : Je t'aime ma petite femme d'amour.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : (L )

Ron Weasley : *se crève les yeux*

Luna Loufoca Lovegood : Soit pas jaloux mon chéri, nous aussi on peut faire pareil.

Blaise Zab' : Ahahahah

.

Luna Loufoca Lovegood est mariée à Ron Weasley

Blaise Zab' : xD

.

Drago Malefoy Granger : Blaise Zab' est un gros geek qui passe ses journées sur facebook.

Al' Dumbledore : Je suis d'accord avec Monsieur Malefoy (Granger), ne négligez pas trop vos études !

.

Blaise Zab' a écrit sur le mur de Drago Malefoy Granger : Putain Drago ! Pourquoi t'as accepté le directeur dans tes amis ?

Drago Malefoy Granger : Je ne l'ai pas accepté, il est venu tout seul, j'ai pas compris. Et Hermione aussi. En fait tout le monde est ami avec lui alors qu'on a rien demandé :s

Blaise Zab' : Comment ça se fait ?

Al Dumbledore : Héhé, chacun ses petits secrets, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous surveille pas.

Blaise Zab' : Mouais.

Théo Nott : C'est au directeur que tu parles !

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy à fait le test : Combien d'optimal aurez vous à vos ASPICS, et a obtenu 11.

Harry potter : Intello.

Ron Weasley : Et dire qu'elle ne veux même pas me passer les cours d'histoire de la magie.

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy à fait le test : combien aurez-vous d'enfants, et a obtenu 4 enfants.

Théo Nott et Blaise Zab' aiment ça.

Blaise Zab' : MDRRRRRRRR, Drago, tu vois ce qui t'attend.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Qui te dis que je les aurais avec lui ?

Drago Malefoy Granger : :-O :'(

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Je voulais juste fermer le clapet de Blaise. Je t'aime.

Drago Malefoy Granger : Je suis profondément vexé.

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy a écrit sur le mur de Drago Malefoy Granger : Je veux des millions d'enfants avec toi mon chéri. Je t'aime à la folie de la folie de la folie pour toujours (L ) (L )

Drago Malefoy Granger : Je t'aime Granger ! I Love you ! Te quiero ! Ti amo. Kren fdhvgdf.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Oh mon Chéri, tu as appris comment dire je t'aime en runes anciennes. Je t'aime encore plus.

Théo Nott : Pendez-moi !

.

Théo Nott : est révolté de voir Drago Malefoy transformé en larve amoureuse.

Drago Malefoy Granger : dis plutôt que tu es jaloux.

Drago Malefoy Granger : Et pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas une larve. Amoureux peut-être mais je suis loiiiiiiiiiin d'être une larve.

Blaise Zab' : Pervers.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : « Amoureux peut-être » ? Je vois, je vois.

Drago Malefoy Granger : C'est toi le pervers Zabini, tu t'imagines des sous-entendus tout seul, il n'y avait rien de pervers dans ma phrase.

Et ma chérie…nan laisse tomber, j'arrive.

Blaise Zab' : Merde, je vais être privé du feuilleton…

.

Harry Potter : déteste Hermione Granger Malefoy.

Ginny Weasley : qu'est ce qu'elle a fait encore ?

Harry Potter : Tu ne peux pas descendre du dortoir jusqu'à la salle commune pour me poser la question au lieu de me le demander par facebook ?

Ginny Weasley : Nan la flemme…donc ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?

Harry Potter : Rien…

Ron Weasley : comment ça rien ! Elle a tout simplement refusé de nous aider à faire notre devoir de potions alors qu'il est à rendre pour DEMAIN ! Sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait pas le temps. Alors que si tu regardes par la fenêtre tu verras qu'elle est en train de rouler des pelles à Malefoy.

Ginny Weasley : Vous n'aviez qu'a vous y prendre avant !

Ron Weasley : :-O Fausse sœur !

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : is totally happy

Ron Weasley : pourquoi t'écris en français ? (1)

Hermione Granger Malefoy : parce que j'ai envie Ron.

Ron Weasley : Ca sert à rien.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : va faire ton devoir de potion !

Drago Malefoy Granger : I miss you (L )

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Room of requirement tonight ?

Drago Malefoy Granger : Evidemment.

.

Blaise Zab' : Avis à la population, film pornographique ce soir dans la salle sur demande. Acteurs principaux : Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger.

Blaise Zab' : Vous pensiez qu'en écrivant en français personne ne comprendrait ? Mouhahahah, tout le monde n'est pas comme Weasley.

Ron Wealey : Mais va te faire Zabini.

Drago Malefoy Granger : je n'aurais pas dit mieux, va te faire Zabini.

Blaise Zab' : C'est plutôt toi qui va « te faire » ce soir.

Drago Malefoy Granger : sans commentaires…

.

Drago Malefoy Granger : a passé une excellente nuit.

Hermione Granger Malefoy aime ça.

Harry Potter : et après tu te plains des commentaires de Zabini. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il te fasse des reflexions, ne poste pas des phrases comme ça !

Théo Nott : Potter le moralisateur…j'aime =)

Blaise Zab' : Vous l'avez fait combien de fois ?

Pansy Parkinson : Au moins trois.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : c'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que Parkinson parle en connaisseuse !:(((((

Pansy Parkinson : si tu savais Granger…

Drago Malefoy Granger : Ma femme d'amour n'écoute surtout pas Parkinson, tu sais que je ne te ment pas et je t'ai déjà dit que JAMAIS il ne s'était passé quelque chose entre nous !

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Juré ?

Drago Granger Malefoy : Juré ma chérie d'amour.

Blaise Zab' : bon c'est pas le tout mais parlons de choses plus intéressantes : prenons les paris. Pansy vise trop bas, moi je parie qu'ils l'ont fait cinq fois.

Ginny Weasley : Quatre.

Seamus Finnigan : Six.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : vous pouvez parier autant que vous voulez, vous n'aurez pas la réponse…on a peut-être tout simplement dormi.

Blaise Zab' : Mouhahahahahahahahahah *se roule par terre* on parle de toi et DRAGO là.

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : est à la bibliothèque.

Harry Potter : Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione ?

Hermione Granger Malefoy: ?

Harry Potter : Toi à la biblio et sur facebook, ce n'est pas compatible.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Je ne fais pas mes devoirs, crétin ! J'aide juste Drago à faire son étude des moldus et donc on a besoin de l'ordinateur.

Ron Weasley : QUOI ? Tu aides Malefoy alors que tu n'as même pas voulu nous aider à faire notre devoir de potions :-O

Drago Malefoy Granger : Sauf qu'Hermione c'est MA chérie !

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Aucun rapport, c'est juste que toi Ron, tu t'y prends toujours au dernier moment parce que tu crois que je vais être là pour faire le travail à ta place. Drago je l'AIDE seulement.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Bouffon !

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Ce n'est pas moi qui a écrit « bouffon » c'est Drago !

Harry Potter : je m'en doutais…Ron ne me croyait pas et maintenant il boude.

Drago Malefoy Granger : hinhinhin *rire sadique*

.

Blaise Zab' : en train de faire du voyeurisme

Théo Nott : ? Qu'est ce que tu trafiques encore ?

Blaise Zab' : Rien, je prends juste un cours de sciences…sciences je sais plus quoi …merde !

Harry Potter : Sciences naturelles ?

Blaise Zab' : Oui voilà c'est ça, je prends un cours de sciences naturelles…à distance.

Théo Nott : et c'est quoi le sujet du cours ?

Blaise Zab' : Devine ! :p la reproduction !

Théo Nott : lOl

Blaise Zab' : Granger est a deux doigts de perdre son chemisier.

Harry Potter : Commençant à te connaitre un peu, je ne pensais pas que ta phrase serai si…normale.

Blaise Zab' : Potter, espèce de petit pervers, c'est le « deux doigts » qui t'a émoustillé n'est ce pas ? Mais je n'oserais pas parler de Granger se faisant tripoter devant tout le monde.

Théo Nott : Je serais toi j'effacerais cette phrase, ou ils risquent de te tuer quand ils la liront.

Blaise Zab' : LOL Théo. D'ailleurs ça y'est…le chemisier est à terre et Granger a carrément les mains dans le pantalon de Drago.

Ron Weasley : Mais ta gueule Zabini, on a pas envie de savoir !

Blaise Zab': Pourquoi ? Tu es choqué de savoir que ta meilleure amie n'est pas seulement bonne à faire ses devoirs. Granger est comme toutes les femmes. Ta sœur aussi d'ailleurs…

Ron Weasley : qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Quoi ma sœur ?

Blaise Zab' : Demande à Potter.

Harry Potter : Tain' Blaise, tu fais chier !

Blaise Zab' : Je sais mdr.

.

Drago Malefoy Granger : va tuer Blaise Zabini

Blaise Zab' : La bibliothèque est un endroit public.

Drago Malefoy Granger : c'est ça, aggrave ton cas…

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy est maintenant fan de : Merlin.

Théo Nott : ^^

Harry Potter : lOl

.

Hermione Granger est maintenant fan de : Poudlard

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy et Harry Potter sont maintenant fans de : Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Al' Dumbledore : Cela me va droit au cœur.

Pansy Parkinson : bande de lèche !

Blaise Zab' : Ca c'est sur, Granger elle lèche.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu dise des trucs pervers Blaise ! Tu as un problème je crois !

.

Drago Malefoy Granger a rejoint le groupe : Drago is HOT.

Drago Malefoy Granger aime ça.

Théo Nott : Je rêve…ton narcissisme devient inquiètant.

Drago Malefoy Granger : Je te signale que ce n'est pas moi qui ai crée le groupe.

Théo Nott : Mais tu l'as rejoint.

Drago Malefoy Granger : Je rejoins tous les groupes qui disent la vérité.

Théo Nott : Sans commentaire.

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy a écrit sur le mur du groupe « Drago is HOT » : J'aimerai s'il vous plait que vous arrêtiez de baver et de décrire tout vos fantasmes concernant MON chéri. Il n'est pas à vous et je vous interdit de ne serais-ce que penser à le violer. Je pourrais vous tuer pour ca.

.

Drago Malefoy Granger a écrit sur le mur de Hermione Granger Malefoy : J'aime quand tu es jalouse mi amor. Mais je ne me laisserai violer que par ma femme, ne t'inquiètes pas, les autres filles n'existent pas. Il n'y a que toi à mes yeux, je t'aime.

Hermione Granger : Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout mon bébé d'amour.

Blaise Zab' : Mais arrêtez de vous étaler…prenez une chambre.

Harry Potter : Comme si ça ne te plaisait pas qu'ils s'expriment ici…voyeur.

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy, Harry Potter et sept autres personnes ont été marquées dans l'album : Soirée Gryffondor Powaa' !

.

Drago Malefoy Granger est passé de « marié » à « c'est compliqué. »

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : est au fond du trou…

Blaise Zab' : Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? C'est la crise ou bien ?

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy a écrit sur le mur de Colin Le Photographe : T'es qu'un crétin Colin. Tu as gâché ma vie pauvre con.

Blaise Zab' : mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

.

Blaise Zab' a écrit sur le mur de Drago Malefoy Granger : Bon Drago tu vas peut-être m'expliquer ce qui se passe entre Granger et toi.

Drago Malefoy Granger : Rien.

Blaise Zab' : Et moi je suis Merlin.

Drago Malefoy Granger : Ta gueule Blaise.

Pansy Parkinson : Moi je sais, moi je sais.

Drago Malefoy Granger : Ok, j'explique parce que Pansy va tout déformer. Il se trouve que j'ai découvert qu'Hermione était allée à une soirée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors sans rien me dire et en plus il y a plein de photos où elle est sur les genoux de Potter et Weasley !

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Ce n'était pas prévu que j'y aille, et je ne t'ai rien dit après parce que je savais que ta réaction allait être disproportionnée. Je ne savais pas que cet abruti de Crivey allait me marquer. Je suis désolée de ne rien t'avoir dit mon amour. Mais j'étais sur leurs genoux juste pour les photos. Il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur. Je t'aime.

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : A le cœur brisé.

.

Drago Malefoy Granger : Entrainement de quidditch pour se changer les idées...

.

Blaise Zab' : En direct du terrain de quidditch. Assiste à une réconciliation émouvante…lol

Harry Potter : Raconte.

Blaise Zab' : Elle a débarqué à la fin de l'entrainement. Lui a sauté dessus, a pleuré, et là ils sont en train de se dévorer des yeux en se disant qu'ils s'aiment et tout le tintouin…je cherche mon paquet de mouchoirs.

Harry Potter : Ben part.

Blaise Zab' : Nan, j'attends que ça devienne sexuel xD

Harry Potter : Pfff…voyeur.

.

Théo Nott, Blaise Zab', Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy Granger ont rejoint le groupe « Un jour les sangs-pur domineront le monde, mais pas demain, y'a soirée mondaine. »

Ron Weasley : mais lol quoi.

Blaise Zab' : Oui, on sait que tu ne sais pas ce que veut dire soirée mondaine mais que veux-tu…

Ron Weasley : Mais la ferme Zabini. Je te signale que je suis sang-pur moi aussi.

Blaise Zab' : De toute façon si t'as toujours la même robe de soirée qu'en quatrième année, jamais on ne te laissera entrer.

.

Théo Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malefoy Granger et Blaise Zab' ont rejoint le groupe « Un jour les serpentard domineront le monde…ah nan, ils le dominent déjà. »

.

Blaise Zab' a rejoint le groupe « Dans le monde sorcier il y a deux sorte de personnes : les sangs-purs et les autres. »

.

Blaise Zab' a rejoint le groupe « Utiliser Potter comme paratonnerre pendant un orage. »

Harry Potter : C'est censé être drôle ?

Blaise Zab' : Mouhahahah

.

Drago Malefoy Granger est passé de « c'est compliqué » à « marié »

Drago Malefoy Granger est « marié » à Hermione Granger Malefoy.

.

Pansy Parkinson est maintenant fan de « Etre belle, riche et sang-pur. »

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy est maintenant fan de « Etre belle, intelligente et sortir avec Drago Malefoy. »

Harry Potter : Mais Hermione ?

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Ce n'est pas moi voyons. C'est Drago qui a crée cette page et il s'est connecté sur mon compte pour que j'en soit fan.

Harry Potter : Ahh, je préfére ça. J'ai cru pendant un instant que tu étais devenue superficielle.

Drago Malefoy Granger: N'insulte pas ma femme ou je t'explose Potter.

Harry Potter : C'est meugnon.

.

Drago Malefoy Granger et Blaise Zab' ont rejoint le groupe « Un jour Harry Potter dominera le monde, mais pas demain, y'a chirurgie esthétique. »

Drago Malefoy Granger et Blaise Zab' aiment ça.

Blaise Zab' : Mouhahahahahahahah, ben oui, faut enlever la cicatrice MDR.

.

Drago Malefoy Granger : trop bonne soirée avec Hermione Granger Malefoy.

Blaise Zab' : C'était torride je suis sur.

Harry Potter : -_-

Théo Nott : Je confirme Potter.

Harry Potter : il faudrait lui trouver une fille je crois…ca devient grave de vivre une vie sexuelle par procuration.

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : l'aime plus que tout au monde.

Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger Malefoy et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.

.

Blaise Zab' a crée le groupe : "Un jour Hermione Granger dominera le monde, mais pas demain, y'a examen."

Drago Malefoy Granger : Laisse-la tranquille. Qui t'a permit d'écrire des trucs sur MA femme ?

Blaise Zab' : mais arrête, c'est même pas ta vraie femme.

Drago Malefoy Granger : Par contre c'est un vrai sort que je vais te lancer. Connard.

.

Al Dumbledore est maintenant fan de : « Bonbons aux citrons »

Al Dumbledore et Harry Potter aiment ça.

.

Drago Malefoy Granger : a vraiment hâte que les ASPICS soient finit pour qu'on lui rende sa femme chérie.

Ginny Weasley aime ça.

Hermione Granger Malefoy: Je pense à toi mon bébé d'amour. Je t'aime.

Drago Malefoy Granger : Tu révise encore avec facebook ?

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Je fais des recherches sur google sorcier pour complèter mes informations. Et je montrer que je pense à toi. 3

Drago Malefoy Granger : Tu me manques.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : révise mon cœur, ca te fera passer le temps.

Drago Malefoy Granger : J'ai pas le cœur à réviser, tu me manques trop.

Blaise Zab' : Putain mais t'es grave Drago.

Ron Weasley : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui.

Blaise Zab' : Normal, je suis la vérité absolue.

Blaise Zab' : Au fait Weasley ?

Ron Weasley : ?

Blaise Zab' :Ta copine pourrait pas me présenter Padma Patil ?

.

Luna Loufoca Lovegood à écrit sur le mur de Blaise Zab' : Tu aimes bien Padma ?

Blaise Zab' : Tu sais que les messages privés ça existe Loufoca, t'es pas obligée d'écrire ça sur mon mur. Tout le monde va voir.

Théo Nott : Et alors ? Tu fais bien le voyeur toi. Il est normal qu'on puisse faire pareil.

Drago Malefoy Granger : Ouais, tu vois ce que ça fait comme ça.

Blaise Zab' : Pfff.

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : est au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Drago Malefoy Granger : Ma chérie d'amour ?

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Je ne vais jamais y arriver, je vais rater mes ASPICS, je n'y arrive plus. J'étais persuadée que c'était Ulrich Le Borgne qui avait initié la cent vingt-huitième guerre des gobelins et en fait je me suis rendue compte en relisant mes cours que c'est Alrich, pas U, A…je suis nulle, je vais tout rater Drago :'(

Ron Weasley : Ulrich ou Alrich, quelle est la différence, franchement Hermione, tout le monde sait que tu vas encore avoir les meilleures notes.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : La différence est très importante. Je veux mourir, je vais avoir des T partout.

Drago Malefoy Granger : Calme-toi ma chérie, tu stresses trop. Tu es ou là ?

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Biblio.

Drago Malefoy Granger : Tu veux que je vienne ?

Blaise Zab' : Ohohoh…le porno va-t-il recommencer ?

Théo Nott : Blaise…révise un peu…

.

Blaise Zab' est en couple avec Padma Patil

Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil Brown Thomas Finnigan Londubat et Lavande Brown Patil Thomas Finnigan Londubat aiment ça.

.

Harry Potter et Ron Weasley sont maintenant fans de : Equipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Poudlard.

.

Drago Malefoy Granger et Blaise Zab' sont maintenant fans de : Equipe de Quidditch de Serpendard, Poudlard.

Ron Weasley : Loosers.

.

Théo Nott est maintenant fan de : Potions.

Blaise Zab' : Lèche-cul (de Rogue)

.

Harry Potter à écrit sur le mur de Drago Malefoy Granger : Elle va bien ? Parce qu'elle était au bord des larmes tout à l'heure.

Drago Malefoy Granger : C'est bon Potter, je gère la situation.

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : A vraiment un homme formidable. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde mon amour d'amour.

Ron Weasley : -_-

Blaise Zab' : Mon amour d'amour. Ca veut dire quoi ?

Théo Nott : Mais laisse-les un peu tranquille Blaise. Va t'occuper de Padma

Blaise Zab' : Elle révise -_-

Théo Nott : Hé ben fait pareil.

.

Al' Dumbledore : Espère que tous ses étudiants sont prêts pour les ASPICS

Blaise Zab' : Eh m'sieur…est-ce qu'il y a des profs qui ont facebook ?

Al' Dumbledore : malheureusement non. J'essaye de les convaincre pourtant, c'est fou comme ce site est divertissant. On s'amuse fort bien dessus.

.

Al' Dumbledore est maintenant fan de : faire les cents pas dans son bureau directorial

.

Al'Dumbledore est maintenant fan de : Etre le seul à pouvoir transplaner hors de Poudlard.

.

Al' Dumbledore est maintenant fan de : Godric Gryffondor

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley sont maintenant fans de : Godric Gryffondor.

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Révise avec son bébé d'amour.

.

Pansy Parkinson à publié un nouvel album photos : Souvenirs.

Pansy Parkinson, Théo Nott, Blaise Zab' et Drago Malefoy Granger ont été marqués dans l'album : Souvenirs.

.

Hermione Granger : n'a jamais eu aussi mal au cœur de toute sa vie.

Ron Weasley : T'as la gastro ?

Hermione Granger : J'ai pas mal au cœur dans ce sens là abruti ! Ma vie est brisée.

Ron Weasley : ?

Blaise Zab' : Laisse tomber, ils ont encore du se disputer comme il ya une semaine. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

.

Hermione Granger : Tous les mêmes, ils te font croire qu'ils t'aiment, et en fait ils te trahissent.

.

Hermione Granger : ne fera plus jamais confiance aux hommes.

Lavande Brown Patil Thomas Finnigan Londubat aime ça.

Lavande Brown Patil Thomas Finnigan Londubat : Je cOmprend que ce que tu ressens. ROn m'a fait pareil.

Hermione Granger : :'(

.

Hermione Granger : Le seul vrai homme de ma vie : mon papa

Ginny Weasley aime ça.

.

Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter sont maintenant fans de : quidditch

.

Hermione Granger : N'a même plus envie de réviser et voudrait sauter de la tour d'astronomie.

Drago Malefoy Granger : Mais putain, je t'aime Hermione ! Je vais devenir fou.

Blaise Zab' : Mais pourquoi personne ne m'explique là. Je retire ce que j'ai dit avant. Ça a l'air d'être la crise. Je veux savoir moi !

Drago Malefoy Granger : Ta gueule.

.

Hermione Granger est maintenant fan de : Tous les mêmes, tous des enfoirés.

Hermione Granger aime ça.

.

Hermione Granger est maintenant fan de : Un jour il t'a dit que tu étais la femme de sa vie, puis il t'a brisé le cœur et il ne te reste maintenant plus que tes yeux pour pleurer.

Hermione Granger aime ça.

.

Drago Malefoy Granger a écrit sur le mur de Pansy Parkinson : Putain Pansy ! Pourquoi est-ce que t'as foutu ces photos, merde ! Tu savais bien qu'Hermione allait les voir si j'étais marqué.

Pansy Parkinson : Roh, c'est bon. Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'elle était aussi susceptible. On avait 12ans quoi, c'est de l'histoire bien ancienne.

Drago Malefoy Granger: j'en ai rien à foutre, t'es vraiment qu'une connasse Pansy.

Pansy Parkinson : Mais c'est bon Drago. Me parle pas comme ça.

Blaise Zab' : C'est pas vrai ? C'est encore une histoire de photos. Mais vos disputes ne tournent qu'autour de ça ou quoi ? -_-

Théo Nott : Je serais toi je ne m'en mêlerais pas. Drago est vraiment à bout.

.

Blaise Zab' a écrit sur le mur d'Hermione Granger : Sérieux Hermione, ce ne sont que des photos. Ca ne sert à rien de vous disputee pour ça. Ils avaient douze ans. Tu devais bien deviner qu'il y avait eu d'autres filles avant toi.

Drago Malefoy Granger : C'est pas ça le problème. Le problème c'est que je lui avais JURE qu'il ne s'était JAMAIS rien passé entre elle et moi.

Blaise Zab' : Ah…t'es con alors.

Théo Nott : Je confirme.

Harry Potter : Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te casser la gueule Malefoy.

.

Drago Malefoy Granger a écrit sur le mur d'Hermione Granger : Pardonne-moi mon amour.

.

Drago Malefoy Granger a écrit sur le mur d'Hermione Granger : Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

.

Drago Malefoy Granger a écrit sur le mur d'Hermione Granger : je t'aime plus que tout. Je ne suis plus rien sans toi.

.

Drago Malefoy Granger a écrit sur le mur d'Hermione Granger : Pourquoi t'efface tout Hermione ? je ferais tout ce que tu veux pour me faire pardonner. Je t'aime.

.

Ginny Weasley : n'aime pas voir sa meilleure amie aussi mal en point.

Harry Potter et Ron Weasley aiment ça.

.

Blaise Zab' : Oh…merde…les ASPICS sont dans deux jours…

Al' Dumbledore : Mieux vaut tard que jamais Monsieur Zabini.

.

Hermione Granger est en couple et c'est compliqué.

.

Ron Weasley est maintenant fan de : C'est devant le parchemin d'ASPICS que je regrette de ne pas avoir révisé plus.

.

Ron Weasley maintenant fan de : ASPICS : Apprendre Sans Pouvoir Intégrer Correctement le Savoir.

.

Ron Weasley est maintenant fan de : Pratiquer la légilimencie sur Hermione Granger pendant les ASPICS

.

Luna Loufoca Lovegood est maintenant fan de : Nargoles

Harry Potter : lol

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy est mariée à Drago Malefoy Granger

Blaise Zab' : C'est reparti comme au temps de Salazar à ce que je vois.

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy a écrit sur le mur de Drago Malefoy Granger : (L )

Drago Malefoy Granger : Tu fais quoi ma chérie ?

Hermione Granger Malefoy : révisions…

Drago Malefoy Granger : courage mon petit cœur d'amour.

.

Théo Nott : Etre assis à côté d'un Drago Malefoy qui bave et radote sur sa copine est à la limite du supportable.

Pansy Parkinson : c'est insupportable oui.

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : J-1 : STRESSEE

Al' Dumbledore : N'hésitez pas à aller voir madame Pomfresh, elle a des infusions calmantes qui ne font pas dormir et qui sont très efficaces.

.

Blaise Zab' a écrit sur le mur de Théo Nott : Genre le Dumby il donne des conseils à Granger. Je rêve quoi. La fille elle va avoir les meilleures notes mais il est aux petits soins pour elle. FAVORITISME

Théo Nott : xD

Drago Malefoy Granger : Laisse ma chérie tranquille vieille peau.

.

Harry Potter : Stupéfix. Polynectar. Branchiflore. Impimenta. Ivan le Malé; fera verto. Satellites de Jupiter. Amplificatum. Amortencia. Spero Patronum. Mandragore. Vipera Ivanesca… argggggh.

Ron Weasley aime ça.

Ginny Weasley : Courage

Blaise Zab' : Potter qui revise…laisse tomber ton cerveau est trop atteint…

.

Ginny Weasley : est en vacances et souhaite bonne chance à tout ceux qui passent les ASPICS

Luna Loufoca Lovegood : On devrait faire la danse de la chance pour eux.

.

Luna Loufoca Lovegood est maintenant fan de : Le Chicaneur

.

Luna Loufoca Lovegood est maintenant fan de : L'exentrique Xeno Lovegood.

.

Al' Dumbledore : Attend avec impatience de voir les prouesses de ses élèves.

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Au secours. Peur !

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy, Harry Potter, Blaise Zab' et 50 autres participent à l'évènement : Soirée Post ASPICS, Salle sur Demande, Poudlard. Le 23 juin de 18h à 6h.

.

Blaise Zab' : de toute façon moi, les ASPICS, j'y vais au talent.

Ron Weasley aime ça

Blaise Zab' : Eh oui, je sais que tu m'envie Weasley, toi qui ne possède pas de talent.

Ron Weasley : Connard !

.

Drago Malefoy Granger : ASPICS ! Ou une semaine de torture sans ma chérie.

Blaise Zab' : Mouhahah, une semaine d'abstinence ça va te faire drôle.

Drago Malefoy Granger : mais va te faire voir

Blaise Zab' : Quoi que c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Je suis sur que ça te ferais trop bizarre qu'elle jouisse en récitant ses cours.

Théo Nott : o_O

Hermione Granger Malefoy : ZABINI ! Je ne te permet pas.

Blaise Zab' : Pourquoi t'es sur facebook toi. Révise pour demain !

Théo Nott : xD

Blaise Zab' : tu vois, elle est repartie.

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy participe à l'évènement : ASPICS d'Histoire de la Magie, Grande-Salle, Poudlard. Le 15 juin de 8h à 12h.

Théo Nott : Encore sur facebook ?

Hermione Granger Malefoy : C'est Drago abruti, je me suis connecté avec son compte. Héhé.

Théo Nott : C'est sur que je pouvais deviner…

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Aime Drago Malefoy Granger, le plus grand, le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le mieux bâti, la plus merveilleuse personne qui existe sur terre.

Harry Potter : Tu sais que tu viens juste de dire à Nott que tu t'es connecté sur le compte d'Hermione.

Ginny Weasley : xD

Drago Malefoy Granger : Merde ! De toute façon elle le pense quand même.

Théo Nott : C'est ça…

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : 22h30…je suis dans la merde ? OU je suis dans la merde ? Peur, peur, PEUR !

Blaise Zab' : Baise un coup ça ira mieux.

Théo Nott : -_- Même avec une copine, t'es toujours aussi pervers.

Drago Malefoy Granger : Patil ne doit pas assurer…

Blaise Zab' : Parle pas comme ça de ma meuf toi !

Théo Nott : « meuf » AU SECOURS ! Crabbe, Goyle, sortez de ce corps !

Drago Malefoy Granger : MDR.

Théo Nott : Des fois j'ai honte d'être ami avec lui.

Drago Malefoy Granger : Moi aussi…

Blaise Zab' : Je vous emmerde !

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Drago : c'est ça, discute avec tes potes sur mon statut…

Drago Malefoy Granger : Ma Chérie d'amour ?

Hermione Granger Malefoy : …..

Théo Nott : Je crois que tu devrais la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle n'est pas dans la merde, rapport à son statut, un truc comme ça quoi…

Drago Malefoy Granger : Ah oui…pas con

Théo Nott : Des fois j'ai aussi honte d'être ami avec toi…

.

Drago Malefoy Granger a écrit sur le mur d'Hermione Granger : Arrête d'angoisser mon petit cœur d'amour. Tu vas tout déchirer ! Je t'aime (L)

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Dois arrêter de relire ses parchemins sans plus rien y comprendre et aller se coucher.

Al' Dumbledore : Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger, ça va bien se passer.

Blaise Zab' : Mais LOL quoi.

.

Ron Weasley : A lamentablement foiré son ASPICS d'Histoire de la magie, mais je m'en fous.

.

Blaise Zab' : A lamentablement foiré son ASPICS d'Histoire de la magie, mais je le vis bien.

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : A lamentablement foiré son ASPICS d'Histoire de la magie, ma vie est fichue.

Harry Potter : Hermy t'es pas credible. Que les deux autres aient raté oui, mais toi je sais que non.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : t'en sais rien Harry. Je te dis que j'ai tout raté.

Théo Nott : Bien sur…en attendant va réviser ta métamorphose.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Oh oui…t'as raison.

.

Drago Malefoy Granger : Troisième jour sans elle. Dur…

.

Astoria Greengrass a écrit sur le mur de Drago Malefoy Granger : Drago ? Je me demandais si ça te dérangerais de passer une heure ou deux pour m'aider à réviser mes BUSES. J'ai un peu de mal dans certaines matières.

.

Blaise Zab' : Connait quelqu'un qui va bientôt être dans la merde.

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy a écrit sur le mur d'Astoria Greengrass : Toi ! T'es morte !

Blaise Zab' : Qu'est ce que je disais…

Drago Malefoy Granger : Je n'y suis pas allé mon petit cœur d'amour.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Je m'en fiche. Je vais la tuer cette sal*pe.

Blaise Zab' : Les ASPICS la rendent sur les nerfs xD

.

Drago Malefoy Granger : DELIVRANCE ! Ce soir tête à tête en amoureux avec ma femme chérie.

.

Ron Weasley : C'est les vacances !

Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Théo Nott et 10 autres personnes aiment ça.

.

Hermione Granger : Se prépare pour ce soir !

.

Blaise Zab' a fait le test : quel est votre rapport avec le sexe et a obtenu : 100% pervers

Harry Potter et Théo Nott aiment ça.

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Grande nouvelle. JE SUIS FIANCEE ! Je t'aime tellement mon amour. Je suis tellement heureuse.

Ginny Weasley, Lavande Brown Patil Finnigan Thomas Londubat et Parvati Patil Brown Finnigan Thomas Londubat aiment ça

Drago Malefoy Granger : I love you

Théo Nott : Théoriquement vous êtes mariés…enfin c'est ce que dis facebook…

Harry Potter : xD

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Ah ah…très drôle Théo. Là je suis vraiment fiancée.

Ginny Weasley : Et la bague ?

Drago Malefoy Granger : Sublime…normal, c'est moi qui l'ai choisie.

.

Drago Malefoy Granger est maintenant fan de : Crème hydratante pour le visage

Théo Nott : *meurs de rire*

Harry Potter : Pareil.

Ron Weasley : Ouh la la, la belle capture d'écran

Drago Malefoy Granger : Weasley t'es un homme mort.

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Profite du beau soleil dans le parc avec son cœur d'amour.

Théo Nott : Dans le parc avec l'ordi, on devient accro à facebook à ce que je vois.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Non, Drago doit juste m'aider à choisir quelles photos de ma bague je dois mettre ici…

Harry Potter : -_-

Théo Nott : je crois qu'on se comprend de plus en plus Potter.

.

Drago Malefoy Granger est maintenant fan de : Passer deux heures dans la salle de bain et être beau comme un Dieu.

Théo Nott : Je pensais que tu étais beau au lever…

Harry Potter : Mouhahahah, bien joué Nott

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Laissez mon amour tranquillle !

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy a publié un nouvel album photo : Fiancée (L)

Ginny Weasley, Luna Loufoca Lovegood, Parvati Patil Brown Thomas Finnigan Londubat et deux autres personnes aiment ça.

.

Lavande Brown Patil Finnigan Thomas Londubat à commenté une photo de l'album « Fiancée ( L ) » : Trop belle ta bague Hermione, une vraie bague de princesse.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Mais je suis une princesse…

Drago Malefoy Granger : C'est même la plus belle de toutes les princesses du monde.

.

Ron Weasley : YOUHOU ! Ce soir c'est soirée.

Seamus Finnigan et Harry Potter aiment ça

Seamus Finnigan : On va se mettre cher ce soir !

.

Blaise Zab' : SOIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : est énervée

Blaise Zab' : Drago est mort ?

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Non, j'attends qu'il décuve pour le tuer. Et qu'il se réveille.

Harry Potter : Tu es vraiment jalouse quand même !

Hermione Granger Malefoy : QUOI :-O Mais pour qui tu prends Potter ?Tu étais là.

Théo Nott : A mon avis il était aussi bourré que Drago, Blaise et tout le monde…

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Ce n'est pas une raison.

Harry Potter : Attend Hermione, il a dansé UNE FOIS avec Parkinson, c'est rien.

Blaise Zab' : Tu va te faire castrer Potter…

Hermione Granger Malefoy : C'EST RIEN. T'aurais dit quoi si Ginny avait dansé avec Dean et Michael Corner ?

Hermione Granger Malefoy : HA ! Tu vois, tu ne répond pas…j'ai raison.

.

Drago Malefoy Granger a publié un nouvel album photo : Elle (L) (L) (L)

.

Théo Nott à écrit sur le mur d'Harry Potter : je rêve ou Drago a publié un album photo ou il n'y a QUE des photos d'Hermione ? *va se pendre*

Harry Potter : o_O Putain y'a deux cent photos… Attend moi je me pends avec toi…

Blaise Zab' : Vous comprenez rien. Il sait se faire pardonner.

Théo Nott : mais LOL Blaise. Monsieur le pervers est content parce qu'il peut mater Hermione à son aise.

.

Blaise Zab' a écrit sur le mur de Théo Nott : Enfoiré, à cause de toi il m'a bloqué l'accès à l'album !

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy a publié un nouvel album photo : Nous (L)

Ginny Weasley aime ça

Harry Potter : C'est quoi le prochain ? « Lui » « Vous »

Drago Malefoy Granger : ta gueule Potter, je suis sure que ta rouquine aimerai que tu fasses la même chose. Si elle a aimé le statut c'est peut-être pour te faire passer un message.

Drago Malefoy Granger : Ces gryffonmoches, faut toujours tout leur expliquer.

.

Hermione Granger : Se sent triste à l'idée de quitter Poudlard dans quelques jours.

Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.

.

Ron Weasley est maintenant fan de : Canons de Chudley.

Blaise Zab' : Mouhahahahahahahahah

Drago Malefoy : Comme c'est bizarre, un loser qui aime une équipe de losers.

Ron Weasley : Ta gueule Malefoy.

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy est maintenant fan de : Minerva McGonnagall

Al ' Dumbledore aime ça.

.

Drago Malefoy Granger : 27/06, 26 mois d'amour avec ma princesse chérie aujourd'hui. Je t'aime à la folie et encore plus chaque jour.

Hermione Granger Malefoy aime ça.

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : 26 mois de bonheur avec toi mon amour. Je t'aime à l'infini

Pansy parkinson : *vomis*

Théo Nott : Là ça deviens ridicule.

Harry Potter : Je confirme.

Blaise Zab' : Mais vous comprenez rien, bande d'aigris. Au fait ? Vous fêtez ça où ?

Théo Nott : Ben voyons, ça m'aurais étonné de toi Blaise. Tu sais que la perversité et le voyeurisme ça se soigne.

Blaise Zab' : Je suis sur facebook, j'ai le droit d'être voyeur.

Théo Nott : -_-

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : A merveilleusement bien fêté son moisnniversaire avec son petit cœur d'amour et son avant dernière nuit à Poudlard.

.

Harry Potter : Mêmes les meilleures choses ont une fin… :'(

Ginny Weasley : Tu viendras me voir l'année prochaine.

.

Al' Dumbledore : Enfin seul !

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy est à : Poudlard Express

Ron Weasley : *air ahuri* whouuuuaaaaahh

Hermione Granger Malefoy : ?

Drago Malefoy Granger : A tout les coups il vient de découvrir que facebook marche aussi dans le train.

Harry Potter : Bien deviné Malefoy.

Ron Weasley : Espèce de balance Harry. Je savais bien que t'allais pas aux toilettes. Tu voulais juste écrire ton commentaire en douce. D'ailleurs Hermione, tu vas pas passer tout le voyage avec la fouine. Tu peux quand même venir dans notre compartiment.

Drago Malefoy Granger : Laisse-moi ma chérie la belette !

.

Drago Malefoy Granger : S'ennuie…

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Ca fait 10 minutes que je suis partie ! Et tu es avec Blaise et Théo.

Drago Malefoy Granger : Mais je m'ennuie quand même ! Tu me manques !

Harry Potter : MDR !

.

Drago Malefoy Granger : est chez les moldus -_-

Blaise Zab' : Mouhahah, pauvre de toi

Drago Malefoy Granger : Non mais ils sont gentils. Mais j'ai pas le droit de dormir avec Hermione…

Blaise Zab' : Mouhahahah.

Théo Nott : xD

Hermione Granger Malefoy : tu ne vas bouder pour si peu quand même. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne t'a jamais empêché de me rejoindre une fois qu'ils sont couchés.

Drago Malefoy Granger : Oui mais je perds des minutes avec toi

Théo Nott : *meurs*

Ron Weasley : Oh, encore une belle capture d'écran.

Blaise Zab' : J'aime Drago !

.

Ron Weasley est maintenant fan de : être en vacances et ne rien faire

Harry Potter aime ça.

Ginny Weasley : attend un peu que je montre ça à maman…

Ron Weasley : :-O GIN !

.

Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter sont maintenant fans de : Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux

Luna Loufoca Lovegood aime ça.

.

Drago Malefoy Granger : Enfin au lit avec ma chérie (L)

Harry Potter : mais OSEF Malefoy !

Théo Nott : je n'aurais pas su dire mieux.

Drago Malefoy Granger : La jalousie vous sort par tout les orifices mes pauvres…

Blaise Zab' : Au lit avec Granger ? Et t'es pas en train de baiser ?

Théo Nott : Blaise… -_-

Drago Malefoy Granger : Non, elle lit. Et elle te dit que la perversité ça se soigne.

Blaise Zab' : J'entend ça souvent en ce moment. Mais je vais parfaitement bien.

.

Dennis Crivey à rejoint facebook

Dennis Crivey est maintenant ami avec Hermione Granger Malefoy, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter et 23 autres personnes.

.

Ron Weasley à écrit sur le mur de Dennis Crivey : Youhou Dennis. Bienvenue sur facebook

.

Blaise Zab' a écrit sur le mur de Dennis Crivey : Merlin, facebook devient de plus en plus fréquenté par des gryffondor...et des mioches

.

Neville Londubat est maintenant fan de : rapeltout

Ron Weasley : xD

.

Drago Malefoy Granger, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zab' ont rejoint le groupe : Je suis un sang-pur, je méprise les cracmols et je vous emmerde.

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy a écrit sur le mur de Drago Malefoy Granger : Mon petit cœur, tu rejoins des groupes un peu limite parfois.

Harry Potter aime ça.

Drago Malefoy Granger : Potty : de quoi je me mêles.

Ma princesse chérie : tu es un peu dure avec moi. Je n'ai pas rejoins le groupe : Je suis un sang-pur, je veux éradiquer tous les sangs-de-bourbes de cette planète et je vous emmerde, alors que j'aurais pu…

Drago Malefoy : Je plaisantais mon cœur ! Tu boudes ?

Blaise Zab' : Oui elle boude.

.

Astoria Greengrass a écrit sur le mur de Drago Malefoy Granger : Mon père m'a informé que tu ne venais pas au traditionnel diner entre nos deux familles. C'est vrai ?

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Oui c'est vrai espèce de sangsue ! Jamais Drago ne mettras les pieds chez toi c'est clair. Ne t'approche pas de mon chéri.

Astoria Greegrass : Drago ? Mais qu'est ce que je lui ai fait ?

.

Blaise Zab' : Adore voir la Granger se mettre en colère par commentaires sur facebook !

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy est à : Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, Royaume-Uni.

Blaise Zab' aime ça.

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Mes beaux-parents m'énervent la plupart du temps mais là : JE LES AIME ! Va avoir son appart avec l'amour de sa vie.

Ginny Weasley et Drago Malefoy Granger aime ça.

.

Luna Loufoca Lovegood est maintenant fan de : Lorgnospectre.

.

Drago Malefoy Granger : S'en va visiter des appartements à Londres avec sa femme.

Pansy Parkinson : Eh ben…c'est du sérieux.

.

Ron Weasley : Viens de réaliser que la rentrée est dans un mois et demi -_- Pourquoi les vacances sont si courtes.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Mais LOL Ronald.

Ron Weasley : Laisse-moi me plaindre et va t'occuper de ton Malefoy.

.

Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter sont maintenant fan de Equipe Nationale de Quidditch

.

Lavande Brown Patil Thomas Finnigan Londubat est maintenant fan de : Sorcière Hebdo

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Marre de ces gens qui feraient mieux de se mêler de leur vie.

Théo Nott : Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Rien, facebook est juste rempli de cons qui feraient mieux de me laisser tranquille avant que je m'énerve.

Théo Nott: … Je vois. ET sinon l'appart ?

Hermione Granger Malefoy : On hésite entre deux…

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Va faire du tri dans sa liste d'amis.

Drago Malefoy Granger et Ginny Weasley aiment ça.

.

Ginny Weasley est maintenant fan de : Harry Potter

.

Drago Malefoy Granger : Mêlez-vous de vos vies et allez tous vous faire voir !

Blaise Zab' : Oulà, il est énervé le petit Drago.

Drago Malefoy Granger : Ne commence pas Blaise.

.

Théo Nott est maintenant fan de : Université de Potions, Londres.

.

Blaise Zab' : Facebook est bien calme depuis quelques jours.

Harry Potter : Oui, on ne les entends plus !

Théo Nott : Et seul Blaise va s'en plaindre.

Blaise Zab' : Tout à fait.

.

Blaise Zab' : Quelqu'un aurait-il vu Drago Malefoy Granger et Hermione Granger Malefoy ? Je vais finir par croire qu'ils sont morts…

.

Harry Potter et Ron Weasley sont maintenant fans de : Le quidditch à travers les âges.

.

Ginny Weasley : Rentrée dans trois semaines.

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy : QUITTE FACEBOOK. Marre de se faire embêter et d'avoir tout ces indésirables qui commèrent sur ma vie, mon couple, et tout ce que je fais. J'ai ouvert les yeux, mon monde se portera bien mieux sans facebook. Au revoir tout le monde.

Blaise Zab' : Tu vas désactiver ton compte ?

Hermione Granger Malefoy : Oui, dans les minutes qui arrivent.

Blaise Zab' : Oh…

.

Drago Malefoy Granger : Tout comme ma chérie d'amour, la vie facebook se termine ici. Vous n'allez pas me manquer. Les vrais amis savent ou me voir et me joindre. Continuer à bien emmerder les gens ici. BYE

Hermione Granger Malefoy aime ça.

.

Hermione Granger Malefoy

Aucun résultat trouvé pour votre recherche. Vérifiez l'orthographe ou essayez avec un autre terme.

.

Drago Malefoy Granger

Aucun résultat trouvé pour votre recherche. Vérifiez l'orthographe ou essayez avec un autre terme.

* * *

><p>(1) eh bien oui, comme nos petits sorciers sont anglais, les phrases écrites en anglais dans le texte sont en fait du français, pour eux xD<p>

Voilàààà. C'est fini. En relisant je me suis rendue compte que je me suis parodiée moi-même. Le passage ou Ron devient fan de tous les groupes sur les ASPICS, c'est tout à fait moi juste avant les partiels xD

Enfin Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, aussi con soit cet OS.

Bisous Bisous


End file.
